This invention relates to slippers in general, and more particularly to slippers of a new and improved construction which permit greater sole flexibility, and which will at all times snugly fit the feet of the wearer.
The concept of the present invention may be applied to various types of slippers such as house slippers, ballet slippers, etc. When ballet dancing, for example, the feet of a dancer frequently arch when on the toes. This arching shortens the distance between the toe and heel as compared to the distance between toe and heel when the foot is flat on the floor. The slipper construction compensates for variations in the shape of the feet of a wearer during natural foot flexion and movement. The construction also provides a better fit for slight variations in foot size.
The slipper comprises an upper or cover for encompassing the foot of a wearer and is at least partially formed and preferably entirely formed of elastic material. The cover includes a toe portion, a heel portion, a shank portion interconnecting the toe and heel portions, and a base portion integral with the toe, heel and shank portions. Inner and outer soles, which may be of leather or other suitable durable materials, overlap sections of the cover base portion and are secured thereto. Each of the inner and outer soles is divided into distinct forward and rearward sections attached to the base portion of the upper in a prescribed manner with the forward section being spaced from the rearward section. The upper may be formed by folding and sewing elastomeric fabric material.
One of the primary objects of the invention is the provision of a new and improved extremely flexible and adjustable slipper which snugly grips and fits the foot of a wearer while permitting natural flex and movement of the foot.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a new and improved shoe which permits adjustment and provides support without binding or cramping the foot of the wearer in all positions of use.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a slipper which is attractive, durable, and economical to manufacture.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent when considered in view of the following detailed description.